


and i'll keep you a daydream away

by ashtxns



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtxns/pseuds/ashtxns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s killing me,” Lance groans, head in his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'll keep you a daydream away

**Author's Note:**

> i'm reluctant to call this a parks & rec au, mostly because. well. i could never be as funny as that show. i took some lines of dialogue directly from the show because i am Unoriginal (tm) (i think, like, two? i'll have to go back and read it)
> 
> anyway! i hope you like this <3

“Do I like Keith as much as the next guy?” Lance asks, inspecting his nails. “I mean, sure I do. He’s nice. I suppose. Eh, he’s alright. And I mean, he’s kinda – kinda good-looking? I gotta admit, he’s got this whole dark and mysterious type down to a notch. He could get it. I-I mean, not with _me_ , but – eh. I’m just gonna say it. Yes, I do think Keith is attractive.

“But, y’know, I don’t know anything about him, if he likes dudes, or – hm.

“Am I gay? You betcha. Wait, no, that’s – Pansexuality is a thing. My thing. But, I mean, y’know, am I gay for Keith? You – Wait. What?”

He stares at the camera.

“Oh my God. I _am_ gay for Keith.”

+++

“Hunk, psst! Hunk!”

Hunk looks up. Glances around the office. Shiro’s door is closed, Keith is reading over a file, Pidge is tinkering away at their laptop, Lance’s desk is empty. He shakes his head and goes back to his computer.

“Hunk, hey!”

He looks back up, annoyed. His eyes take in the same scene as before. He glances to Lance’s still empty desk and then rolls his chair to the side, leaning his head down. Lance’s grinning face greets him from under his desk. Hunk sighs. “What are you doing down there?”

Lance ignores the question. “Is Keith looking this way?”

Hunk looks up. Keith is still reading over a file, now frowning. Looks back down. “Nope,” he says.

“Dammit!” Lance curses and goes to stand up but hits his head at the edge of the desk and lets out a string of colorful profanities which gets everyone’s attention. Keith looks on, unimpressed. “What are you doing?”

“Yeah, my head’s fine, thanks Keith,” Lance grits out, rubbing the back of his head. Keith raises an eyebrow.

“What were you even doing on the floor?” Pidge asks.

“My pen fell down,” Lance lies, plopping down in his chair.

“Sure,” comes the answer. “And that’s why Hunk had to whisper to you while you were under there?”

Lance narrows his eyes. “No one asked you, Pidge,” he shoots back, nervously glancing over to Keith. Which Pidge notices. Because they notice everything.

“I need coffee,” they say, getting to their feet. “Keith, come with me.”

Keith looks relieved to be doing anything else than read over files, so he follows them. Lance tracks them both with his eyes, then looks at Hunk. “You sure he wasn’t looking at me?”

“Fairly sure.”

+++

“Lance won’t admit it, but he’s been pining after Keith since he started working here,” Hunk lets out a sigh. “It’s pretty pathetic, actually. But me and Pidge made a bet out of it, to see how long it’ll take for them to get together. I said two years.” Hunk nods solemnly. “Lance really isn’t the type of person to talk about his feelings.”

+++

“Hey, young Billy Ray Cyrus.”

“No,” comes the immediate answer.

Lance shoots a _look_ at the camera. He waves a stack of papers in front of Keith’s face. “Can you staple these for me?”

Keith bats the papers away. “I don’t have a stapler anymore since _you_ stole it.”

“What? No, I didn’t.”

Keith raises an eyebrow, staring at him unimpressed. Lance feels like that’s Keith’s standard expression around him. “I know this,” continues Lance. “Because _I_ don’t have a stapler either.”

“Oh, great, so you lost my stapler.”

“Is that stapler really that important to you? Or does the stapler signify something deeper in your life? Maybe your troubles to get intimate to someone or your relationship issues –“

Lance gets interrupted by Keith shoving the stack of papers into his chest. “Get someone else to staple these for you,” he calmly says and gets to his feet. “I’m not your secretary.”

Lance knows he shouldn’t, but – “But you’re Shiro’s secretary.”

Keith whirls on him, rage behind his eyes which, _oh_ , is really attractive to Lance. Who would’ve known? “I’m not Shiro’s secretary,” he hisses, and proceeds to march out of the office.

Lance throws a shrug into the camera.

+++

“I’m no one’s secretary,” Keith huffs out, arms crossed over his chest. “Shiro hired me. That doesn’t mean I’m his secretary. I’ve got my own desk like everybody else! And, okay, yeah, my desk is right in front of Shiro’s office, but –“ He falls silent. Takes a deep breath.

“I’m _not_ his secretary,” he stresses. “Ignore whatever Lance says.”

+++

Lance grins. “Yeah, technically he’s not Shiro’s secretary.” He shrugs. “He’s right on that one. He’s actually Allura’s secretary. Don’t tell him I said that.”

+++

“Shiro,” Keith says during their daily lunch. Their daily lunch would actually get improved if they had lunch at, say, anywhere _but_ the yard of their building, but Keith isn’t about to tell him that _today_ since he’s got more pressing issues.

“Shiro,” he says again and Shiro actually puts his sandwich down.

 _C’mon, Keith, we rehearsed this_ , he tells himself. What comes out is, “I’m not your goddamn secretary.”

Shiro raises his brows. “I know that.”

“Well, the others don’t.” With _the others_ he actually means _Lance_ but – irrelevant information.

Shiro sees right through him, though. “Ignore whatever Lance says,” he gives him a reassuring smile. “Lance likes to talk. _A lot_.”

Keith grumbles under his breath, _I know that since he talks to me all the time,_ but straightens up and says, “I still want my own desk. In the middle of the room. With the others. Next to Pidge is a free spot.”

Shiro shrugs. “Sure, if that’s what you want. But you know that you’re Allura’s secretary, right?”

Keith’s yell of _I’m no one’s secretary_ echoes through the yard.

+++

“How do they know each other?” Lance wonders out loud as he watches them through the window, putting a hand to his chin in thought. “Obviously, they’re pretty good friends since they have _daily lunches_ together. But how did they meet?”

He turns to face his friends. Pidge is at their desk throwing skittles to Hunk who’s on his chair in the middle of the room, catching the skittles with his mouth.

“I think they know each other from college,” Pidge absently says.

“I thought High School?” asks Hunk, missing a red skittle. Everyone watches it clatter to the ground, rolling beneath a desk.

“Hunk!” Pidge shouts. “The red ones are the best. Be careful!”

Lance turns back to the window. “High School, hm,” he mumbles. “They go waaay back, then.”

Pidge rolls their eyes. “Is someone jealous that someone else is closer to Keith than you are?” they ask in a sing-song voice.

“What?” Lance squeaks out. “Me? Jealous? Of – of Shiro? Because he’s friends with Keith? Pfft, what are you talking about, if I were jealous of Shiro than of his body, I mean, have you _seen_ him, he is _ripped_ –“ At Pidge’s look, he falls silent. “Shut up, Pidge,” he grumbles.

Pidge throws an _are you buying this shit?_ look into the camera.

+++

“You know they’re not doing any work, right?” Keith asks, turning back to face Shiro after watching Lance and Pidge.

Shiro shrugs. “They deserve a break, too.”

Keith rolls his eyes and goes back to his food, but feels eyes on him. He looks up to see Shiro watching him, apparently in deep thought. “What?” he asks warily.

“You’re lonely, aren’t you?”

Keith stares at him. “What?”

Shiro pats his hand. “I know you are. But don’t worry –“

“Shiro, I really don’t need a relationship right now, I’m fine –“

“Oh, Keith,” Shiro shakes his head, obviously upset. “Keith, you beautiful spinster, I will find you love.”

+++

“I’m the deputy director of our little department here,” Shiro nods, smiling. “It’s a pretty good job, I suppose. My department only consists of Pidge, Keith, Hunk, and Lance. And then there’s Allura. She’s pretty much my boss?” He scrunches up his nose in thought. “I think. It’s weird to think of her as my boss.”

+++

“Allura is our boss, yes,” Pidge says. “But, really, she doesn’t act that way. She’s more like that one relative that keeps crashing on your couch and after a while you just set up the guest bedroom for them because they don’t plan on leaving?” They think for a moment. “But Allura’s cool. We like Allura.”

+++

“Hey, Allura, I got that report you wanted –“ Shiro stops in front of her desk, staring down at – whatever she’s doing. “What are you doing?” he asks.

Allura smiles brightly up at him. “Making a collage for my father! His birthday’s coming up,” she says, putting glue on a picture of a little Allura. “I always do something hand-made for him.”

“Oh, that’s sweet,” Shiro smiles. “I’m just gonna leave this here, then.” He puts the report on her desk and is about to leave when his eyes catch something. “Is that – a picture of you?” he asks slowly, nodding to the row of pictures on her desk.

Allura turns and smiles. “Oh, yes! I’m big enough to admit that I’m often inspired by myself.”

+++

“I like my team,” Shiro nods. “They’re good people. They do a good job, they – “ he bites down on his lip. “They’re human disasters,” he says.

+++

Lance comes to a halt in front of his desk, clothed in running gear. He grins. “Anyone wanna come jogging with me?”

Pidge doesn’t look up. “Ew,” they say.

“Get outta here,” says Hunk.

Lance sighs. Just then, Keith comes walking into the office and the grin is back on Lance’s face. “Hey, Keith,” he says. “Wanna come jogging with me?”

Keith frowns. “In the middle of the workday?”

Pidge snorts into their coffee.

Lance shrugs. “I find it relaxes me. Will you?”

“Nope,” says Keith. “But, hey I got something for you.” He pulls open his drawer and grabs something. “I found your stapler,” he says and grins. And throws the stapler right at Lance which hits him in the chest. Lance lets out a squeak and, in an overdramatic fashion which just screams _Lance_ , falls down to his knees. Everyone looks at him lying on the ground on his stomach.

“Get up, you’re fine,” Pidge says.

“I was dying,” Lance moans. “Now I’m dead.”

“Tragic,” says Keith in a monotone voice.

Shiro watches from the doorway of his office. He looks into the camera. “Human disasters,” he says.

+++

Lance frowns at the camera. “That hurt,” he mumbles. “Not the stapler hitting me,” he clarifies. “The falling to the floor thing.” He sighs. “I wonder why Shiro lets Keith get away with throwing a stapler at me. Oh – who I am kidding? They’re _oh so_ good friends, so…” he trails off and blinks his eyes. “Damn, I am jealous, aren’t I?” He sighs. “Don’t tell Pidge I said that.”

He sits in silence for a while, contemplating his next words. “How do they know each other?” he mutters. Then, he brightens up. “New mission _Find Out How Keith and Shiro Met_ is a go.”

+++

“No,” says Pidge.

“I’m in,” says Hunk.

Lance grins, holding his hand up for a high-five. “I can always count on you, Hunk. You’re the best friend anyone could wish for. Sorry, Pidge.”

“Y’know, I _should_ be insulted,” they reply, looking up in mock thought. They shrug. “But I don’t really care.”

“So, how are we doing this?” Hunk asks. “We need a plan.”

“Yes, we need a plan,” Lance mumbles, drumming his fingers on his desk. “Something so cunning and sneaky and well thought out, they won’t even see it coming.”

“You could just ask them,” Pidge suggests.

“Pidge, shh, the masterminds are thinking,” Lance bites down on his lip. “It needs to be planned out weeks in advance for us to perfectly pull it off.”

“Or, just ask them,” mutters Pidge.

“I got it!” Lance claps his hands together. “We just ask them. I mean, what have we got to lose?”

“Great idea, Lance!” Hunk says. They high-five again.

Pidge turns their deadpan expression to the camera.

+++

Lance keeps glancing from his screen to Keith. “So, mullet-man,” he says which gets a groan out of Keith.

“Don’t call me that.”

Another nickname lies on his tongue but instead Lance says, “I was wondering – well, not only I was, Pidge and Hunk were too –“

“I wasn’t,” Pidge interrupts him.

Lance glares at them. “ _Anyway_ , we were wondering how you and Shiro know each other. Y’know, since you got your job through him and all, that must mean you’re pretty good friends, huh?”

Keith nods. “We grew up on the same street. Kinda lost contact after High School, but then we met each other again and – here we are.”

“Oh,” Lance blinks. It was that easy, then.

+++

“Oh, I know that Lance is jealous,” Keith says. “I’m not as oblivious as he thinks I am. I know he likes me. And I know he keeps calling me things like ‘my heart’ or whatever in Spanish.”

A faint blush covers his face and he scratches his neck. “It’s kinda cute,” he admits, looking anywhere but the camera. He clears his throat. “Anyway, I’m just messing with him now. I like him too. He’s cute. When he’s not spewing bullshit out of his mouth, that is.” Keith sighs and cracks a grin. “But it’s so funny to see him getting worked up over this.”

+++

“Oh, everyone in the office knows that Lance’s got a thing for Keith and vice versa,” Shiro says. “Even Allura knows and she comes by, like, every two weeks.”

+++

“I’m still holding onto my two years,” Hunk says.

Pidge is sitting next to him. “At this rate they’re going, yes,” they say. “My guess was that Lance would crack after two months, but it’s been four months and –“ They shake their head. “Idiots in love.”

+++

“Hey-o, Keith,” Lance smirks, leaning against his desk. “I gotta talk to you.”

Keith looks up from his computer, holds up a finger and says, “Hold up.” He pulls a hair tie out of a drawer and shakes his hair back, pulling it into a ponytail. Lance’s mouth falls open.

“Yeah?” Keith asks, smiling up at Lance.

Lance’s hand slips off the desk and he trips over his feet trying to get away. “Shit, fuck, I –“ He curses. “Nothing important, Keith, I gotta gay, I mean, GO, I gotta go,” he quickly walks towards the exit. “ _God_ , give a guy a fucking break –“

Keith smirks.

+++

“I’m just playing dirty now, I know,” Keith shrugs. “But, honestly, this is getting ridiculous.” He grins. “But it’s so _entertaining_.”

+++

“He’s killing me,” Lance groans, head in his hands.

+++

From: [keith.k@voltron.com](mailto:keith.k@voltron.com)

To: [lancemcclain@voltron.com](mailto:lancemcclain@voltron.com)

Subject: ???

Are you avoiding me?

 

From: [lancemcclain@voltron.com](mailto:lancemcclain@voltron.com)

To: [keith.k@voltron.com](mailto:keith.k@voltron.com)

Subject: Re: ???

Nooooooooo

 

From: [keith.k@voltron.com](mailto:keith.k@voltron.com)

To: [lancemcclain@voltron.com](mailto:lancemcclain@voltron.com)

Subject: Re: Re: ???

Are you sure

 

From: [lancemcclain@voltron.com](mailto:lancemcclain@voltron.com)

To: [keith.k@voltron.com](mailto:keith.k@voltron.com)

Subject: Re: Re: Re: ???

Don’t know what you’re talking about

 

From: [keith.k@voltron.com](mailto:keith.k@voltron.com)

To: [lancemcclain@voltron.com](mailto:lancemcclain@voltron.com)

Subject: STOP BULLSHITTING ME

You have been avoiding me the whole day, you didn’t even react when I threw paper balls at you!

Even Shiro suspects something

 

From: [lancemcclain@voltron.com](mailto:lancemcclain@voltron.com)

To: [keith.k@voltron.com](mailto:keith.k@voltron.com)

Subject: Re: STOP BULLSHITTING ME

OH if shiro suspects something then you better run off to him and tell him everything’s fine, that way you two can spend more time together

 

From: [keith.k@voltron.com](mailto:keith.k@voltron.com)

To: [lancemcclain@voltron.com](mailto:lancemcclain@voltron.com)

Subject: seriously

Oh my god

You’re seriously jealous

I told you we’re just friends

 

From: [lancemcclain@voltron.com](mailto:lancemcclain@voltron.com)

To: [keith.k@voltron.com](mailto:keith.k@voltron.com)

Subject: Re: seriously

And you expect me to believe that? You eat lunch together every day for fuck’s sake

 

From: [keith.k@voltron.com](mailto:keith.k@voltron.com)

To: [lancemcclain@voltron.com](mailto:lancemcclain@voltron.com)

Subject: Re: Re: seriously

That doesn’t mean anything I’m not lying when I say me and Shiro are just friends

And besides, I like someone else

 

Lance closes his E-Mail browser. _Of course Keith would like someone, of fucking course,_ he thinks, face burning with embarrassment. _And whoever Keith likes is probably super pretty and not annoying like I am and intelligent and funny and –_

“Lance.”

Lance doesn’t look up.

“Lance, look at me, dammit!”

“He’s not there,” Lance mutters to himself. “He’s not –“

“Lance!”

“What?” he hisses, looking at Keith. “What do you want?”

“We need to talk!” Keith bites back through gritted teeth.

“Oh, I’m good, thanks,” Lance rolls his eyes. “Why don’t you talk to your _significant other_ , the person you _like_ –“

“I LIKE YOU, DAMMIT!” The whole room is silent after Keith’s confession. Even Shiro sticks his head out of his office.

Keith takes a deep breath, blushing due to the unwanted attention. His gaze is solely directed at Lance. “I like you. Hell, I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you! But, sure, continue acting like a dickhead.”

Lance blinks once. Twice. Opens his mouth. Closes it again. “Oh,” he eventually says.

“That’s all you have to say?” Keith asks.

Lance takes a while to answer. “I – you – _really_?”

Keith nods. “It’s a surprise I’m still so patient with you.”

“Well,” Lance clears his throat. “That’s good news because I’m in love with you, too.”

“Good,” says Keith.

“Good,” says Lance.

“Idiots,” says Pidge.

Allura pokes her head in. “I heard yelling. Did I miss it?”

+++

“I like Keith,” Lance nods. “Of course I do. He’s a cool dude. And how _amazing_ is it that I get to call him _my_ boyfriend?” He grins, looking like an overly-excited child. “Keith. My boyfriend. _My_ boyfriend. Isn’t that awesome?” He lets out a sigh. “Am I gay?” he stares into the camera. “You betcha. Gay for Keith.”


End file.
